A Hundred Notes of A Fan-Girl
by KurapikaISaBOY
Summary: Things everyone needs to know: When Neon's a die-hard fan, she's a die-hard fan. When Kurapika wants to lose die-hard fans, he will do anything to loose these. And when Killua wants his Choco Balls back? He will search the ends of the Earth and investigate every single human out there until he gets his chocoballs. One things for sure, Kurapika and Neon? Not a very good idea.
1. It All Begins Here

Today wasn't as peaceful as it was like every other day in his clubroom, the 'Hunter's Club'. That's why Kurapika decided to leave the place for a bit and enjoy a stroll in the garden behind the school building.

The fresh air was relieving for him; at last he had a quiet time by himself, with no humans in the way… that's the way to live his life…

His peace went on for a few minutes more until he arrived at the corner where, if he would turn around, he would greet the domain of his arch enemy.

About to turn his back to go back to their room, he accidentally stepped on something; of course, curiosity got him and made him look down, "What the—" he picked up the suspiciously pink object with _suspicious _looking key-chains, everything about this phone in his hands were suspicious- it made him want to abandon it but something tempted him to open the flashy pink device.

He had to control his hands however his curiosity was way powerful than him right now, he ended up with his hands carrying the mass of the phone.

"But this is a-!" He whispered to himself, not even bothering to finish his sentence, nevertheless, Kurapika still opened it and surprisingly, the phone didn't have any codes to protect itself from getting opened

This person has got to have trust in every person in this place or maybe, she just didn't have anything to hide.

He stood there, with a heavy aura, he was sulking for some reason he could not pin point, maybe it was because this phone gave him the negative energy, for all he knows what it meant to him.

Kurapika, for the first time, didn't know what to do, and he can't just leave it there lying on the ground. What if this person had been looking for his or her device so helplessly?

And then he snapped—

* * *

><p>HunterXHunter<p>

Kurapika!

* * *

><p>"That's why you took it? Because you can't just leave it there? What happened to you?" Leorio exasperatedly asked the blonde after being told about his story,<p>

Killua popped his head in front of Kurapika, having a lollipop make his features look more childish than it already was, "Did you eat something? O, don't answer that," he rummaged through his bag and handed Kurapika a candy thoughtfully, "Be glad I'm giving you candy, I don't usually do it unless someone here is unusually out of their character. Usually, Gon would be the one bringing back things." And as if by cue, Gon entered the room of their club with a sunny smile on his face, announcing that he found about three 'probably lost' things on the school grounds.

"Sometimes I think you're stealing and acting as if you found it to impress the people, honestly Gon." Killua muttered under his breath where no one would hear

Leorio turned to look at Kurapika, "Kurapika, I think you're sick. You can take the day off today, since there isn't anything important to do and Student Council work can be done any time of the day, you should go rest, we'll handle everything." The quiet blonde shook his head, sighing as he slouched on the couch, stressed by their reaction.

"Just what is wrong with me, bringing a lost item? Shouldn't we look for its owner? Post posters of the losing thing? Just—I want this phone out of my sight." Leorio whistled, "Shhh, your fan-girls lurk anywhere, they can kill us if they hear you shouting, you know." Killua grinned, "Yes, but they'll only kill you, Leorio, since Gon and I are far too precious." An annoyed Leorio glared at the arrogant Killua but he was went by ignored by Killua as he turned to look at the Kurta, "Why don't we open that gadget and entertain ourselves with it? Sounds fun, right?"

Gon, overhearing this, yelled at Killua and Leorio, scolding them, "Killua! Leorio! You shouldn't play with other's stuff! Especially when you don't even know who owns them!" Killua ignored Gon Freec's words and snatched the phone out of Kurapika's hands then clicked his way to the 'Photos'

A mischievous smile formed on the neko's face as he toyed with the phone, looking at pictures he could not make of.

It would always be blurry yellow and white—until he learned who this person is with one clear photo

"Oh shit—Kurapika! I just found who's been stealing your notes!" Kurapika's slouched back straightened for the mili-second he heard the statement, "Who's-" his voice cracked, he repeated what he was going to say, "Who's the culprit for the loss of my notes?"

The white-haired sophomore motioned Kurapika to come forward and so he did, together with Leorio and a curious Gon by his side.

Killua showed them the evidence that this person here is the one who had been stealing Kurapika's notes, making him copy twice of what he had just written for the past 3 hours in class. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

Kurapika's constant loss of notes made his activities harder in school; it was getting annoying and troublesome.

This person has got to thank Kurapika for not even lifting a mere finger to attempt catching him/her (probably a her), he was being nice for not doing that—but now?

Oh he's gonna let this person pay by finding out _who that person is._

"I think I know why I took this phone" Kurapika muttered to himself

Killua started explaining them his knowledge of who the criminal was, "I don't really _know _who she is since she hasn't taken any pictures of herself but… we can always look inside her—" Killua stopped when he saw the look on Leorio's crimson face, but continued after a snicker when Kurapika slapped him upon knowing what Leorio just thought after, "Aho! It's not that! Damn, you're so _green. _What he meant by that is that _we should look inside—HER NOTES OR WHATEVER DIARY SHE HAS IN THAT DAMN PHONE!" _Gon's and Killua's eyes were wide, if Leorio was being yelled at after getting slapped by Kurapika; he too would have the same reaction as the two younger teens.

Their friend must have been into a lot…

Killua nodded

.

.

.

Gon nodded…. and Leorio nodded, "Good idea, proceed," he ignored the things that happened in the past.

The past is the past, yes, that's right

"I don't think this is good at all… I mean, it's violating the rights of whoever owned this phone…" with the silence that followed what Leorio said, Gon felt a uncomfortable, it wasn't like this usually so Gon tried to break the forming ice by being the nice person everyone, and even him, knew he was.

"No, no, do you think this person cared when she violated Kurapika's privacy—no, wrong choice of words—let me rephrase that. Do you think she cared when she stole Kurapika's notes and didn't leave even just a single note saying she's sorry?"

"But—" The always-smiling-fool raised his two hands in surrender, huffing, he said, "Fine"

And so, Killua, putting on a mischievous smile, started exiting the Galleries and went to click the Notes App and what they found was…

"…Eye blinding…" Killua managed to mutter before he and the others…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, here's a new story… but I won't be too serious about it unlike my other stories…. I just realized all of them were drama or tragedy O.O well, I hope I make it up to you guys ^^<strong>

**I may only ship a boy with a real girl here… like Killua with Retz but if you want, I can always put a "joke" KilluaXGon. What do I mean, exactly?**

**For example:**

**Gon: You don't love me anymore that's why you left me?**

**Killua: I'm sorry, but Tuti's much sweeter than you**

**Leorio: Cut that out you two, and Gon, Tuti's not a real person, it's a candy**

**Killua: :3 *paws and ears appear***

**Gon: Oh? Killua! Give me!**

**Killua: Know what Leorio? It was better if you didn't show up.**

**That kind of thing, well no exactly _like_ that but still :3**

**I hope you bless me with your reviews or criticize whatever thing I made a mistake with :)**

**(The real chapter starts next chapter, this one's like a prologue, plus I like to keep it short as this)**

**I failed to make this interesting as it should have been if ever a famous author here made this... but that's me! He-he, I hope you read this and expect some in the future~ Arigatou!**


	2. A Choco-Ball A Day Gets Killua To Stay

**Lost and Found**

**English**

**Rated K**

**Chapter 1: 2: A Choco-Ball A Day Gets My Killua To Stay**

* * *

><p><strong>HunterXHunter<strong>

**FIRST NOTE!**

* * *

><p>Gon, Kurapika and Leorio<p>

They were the ones that witnessed Killua's deafening scream when he read this blood-shedding note.

This woman, whoever this bitkcth is, he will find her and take his property back.

How dare she?

How dare she?

HOW DARE SHE?!

"Killua! Calm down!" Gon tried to tell, but his bestest friend failed to receive his words, or just plainly ignored them. Kurapika thought of a brilliant plan to stop their famous friend from doing more of freaking out.

He let out a breath or two

Leorio stared at him; he chuckled, nervously at this, "H-hey, man, Killua, you should listen to your closest friend. We'll f-find a way to find that chick," and he added, "Don't worry," Anxiety already obvious

Killua didn't listen; he continued to curse the owner of the multi-purpose device Kurapika picked earlier, his consciousness was consumed by rage.

Kurapika balled his fists and got ready for action.

For what action?

Ah, let's just wait and see…

* * *

><p><strong>HunterXHunter<strong>

**What's he Gon'a do?**

* * *

><p>Killua sat on the chair, receiving the ice bag from Gon and thanking him for it.<p>

He placed it on the swollen part of his forehead, damn is Kurapika strong.

"Why the hell did you punch me earlier!?" He asked in a voice similar to a whining child.

The blonde relaxed his self by massaging his temples and sighed yet again, "What else could have made you shut up?" His 'irritating' reply together with the straight face he used enraged Killua more.

But he was lucky to have been able to stop his hands from avenging his forehead, "…whatever."

Gon found the need to interrupt after a few minutes of silence, "Anyways," he started off with a bit of awkwardness, "Why did you act like that Killua? What did you read in the notes?" Gon faced Killua

The latter grumbled and muttered under his chin, "That person was the one who stole my Choco balls. My beloved…" At this, the three sweat-dropped and gave their personal comment inside their heads.

Killua stood up, "Whatever, nothing will happen if we just sit here. I've got to find that bitkch and get my chocolates back!"

* * *

><p><strong>HunterXHunter<strong>

**Chocoballs!**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the bushes, rustling can be heard; a girl was inside, looking for something that was obviously missing.<p>

Suspicious, suspicious

She wiped her forehead, and shrieked in a hideously high pitched tone, it was horrible, "ELIZA!"

The woman came scampering from her right, "H-hai Oujo-sama!"

The so-called Oujo-sama glared at her attendant, "Ne, help me with this already! If someone even just touch that cellphone of mine—_the price is something all of you won't want to pay_." She narrowed her eyes all the while saying this.

Eliza shuddered, an angry master is not but an infuriated one—you'll want to kill yourself!

The pitiful attendant then started 'assisting' her master as the latter watched on the sidelines, siting on her chair whilst complaining about 'unbearable' things.

* * *

><p><strong>HunterXHunter<strong>

**A Price to Pay**

* * *

><p>Killua stomped his way to the hall, catching the attention of almost everybody.<p>

He'd just interrogated every female he knew that would do it, specifically, his stalkers but none seemed to be the one, he knew they weren't lying because…. Because… Just because!

He was more than angry, how dare that bitkch steal his Choco balls! What was worse is that she took pictures of his face when he was about to sneeze, it was horrible, although he was still handsome, quote Killua; he became a percent less handsome…. I repeat, it was all quote Killua.

Killua slapped his face, damn; he forgot to bring the phone—argh! Just great!

* * *

><p><strong>HunterXHunter<strong>

**Back to the Phone**

* * *

><p>Gon peered over Leorio's broad shoulders as he sighed with all the thought he could put, man was Killua angry and they were going to find out why exactly at the moment by reading the note he had last opened.<p>

Only Leorio and Gon were left after Killua stormed off, leaving the three, and Kurapika walking away without a single word, just as he is, as always.

"Ne, Leorio, what do you think Killua read when he freaked out?" Leorio shrugged, he wiped his palms and continued on scrolling to the very first note Killua read, damn did this girl noted a lot of things, Leorio thought.

"We won't know unless we look, here." Leorio handed him the phone, "You read out loud, I'm not the type to do that." Gon gave him a confused look but still took the phone, although with a bit confusion and hesitation, "Just read it!"

The teen found it hard to grasp the falling device; fortunately, he caught it just in time, "Hai!"

And so, Gon read it.

"_I think it's a step forward to this mystery that I'm trying to create. If only the others would cooperate, then it wouldn't be so dreadful to steal their stuff… like Killua's chocoballs—"_

Both said "oh" understanding the moment, in unison. Leorio commanded Gon to continue reading the selection, he obliged, and "_they should already even as little as _try _to solve this mystery I've created._"

They let Silence take over the room. It was a moment of realization and discovery for both men, they intended to run after the two K's and inform them of this right after they escaped the daze, gladly the time was cut short and one of those two showed himself to them.

Kurapika walked his way to the couch he was sitting at before Killua stormed off.

At the instant he came to, Leorio didn't waste time to proceed in Gon and his agreement, "Kurapika! We know what this girl is planning!"

Gon flinched at Leorio's volume. Kurapika stood up, "I already know. I heard you earlier. What we don't know is _why _she's doing that, although I already have a guess of what brought her to it." The Oreo signaled him to continue, "She wants our attention in every desperate way you can describe it. She's one of the ones you branded as "fan-girl-red" or whatever." Leorio understood immediately, so this was her cause, huh?

It was too shallow.

Kurapika stood up, he glanced at his friends before taking the phone away from Leorio's hands, "Well, anyways, the only thing we should do now is to look for this person by searching through the galleries again and track down her characteristics." They silently agreed as Kurapika sat back again, Gon was becoming confused why his older friends continued to do this.

Kurapika raised a yellow brow, eyes completely directed to the phone at hand, he just read another note and this action set fire to Gon and Leorio's fuel of curiosity, they ran to his back.

"What is it?" Leorio asked, Gon copied him after, earning nothing but a mutter from Kurapika, despite seeing the cell from Kurapika's back, they couldn't see what it was because of the hands covering it.

"Fuck"

* * *

><p>With microphone in his hand, Killua advanced in his plot, he screeched in a loud voice, attempting to call over the Student Body for his act, if he was going to get scolded, might as well do every bad deed he can before he gets called off again, "EVERY F8CKING FEMALE OUT THERE! I WILL KILL WHOEVER TOOK MY CHOCOBALLS! JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY—"<p>

Killua was knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… that's it… hello… anyone out there? I hope you don't play hide n' seek with me… I get scared since there are freakin lots of Horror stories about that f8ckin game y'know…<strong>

**I hope you like it… I guess… and…. THANKS A LOT FOR THOSE FOUR REVIEWS I GOT! OMGEEE XDD THANK YOU! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU'S I WOULD HAVE NEVER CONTINUED THIS STORY! THANK YOU!**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
